TDi all hallow's eve fright fest!
by livefreely9
Summary: An awesome halloween themed TDI fic, It's a real cliffhanger courtney goes missing! who's next? T because I'm parniod!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I had an awesome idea for a story so here it is!**

**Oh, and on another note I receive a very insulting review for my story don't you remember me? *you know who you are*:( so I just wanted to say to*them* that if they don't like my story, and don't appreciate the hard work, and time I put into writing it then those type of people are " horrifying" **

**This truly does not apply for anyone who left me a good review and liked my story YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

*** I won't mention any names but their review IS STILL UP ON THE REVIEW PAGE FOR THE STORY!* I mean who do they think they are?! They made me fell really bad about my self and that review I got, that was just bullying. :P**

**ok, enough of me ranting, enjoy the story! **

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This story takes place at the abandoned film lot before total drama action

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

tonight readers I am to spin you a tale of twenty two campers, a host, and a chef on a very scary hallos eve night.

We start our story with all of the former campers relaxing at playa de losers( no TDDDDI special) It is October, very close to Halloween and the teens are getting ready for a Halloween party before they leave for the second season.

" awesome spooky party decorations man!" geoff said.

But little did they know that chris had a small " surprise" for the campers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

CLIFFHANGER!

**sorry the first chapter is so short, I really wanted to get the first part out tonight, so plz review and I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and I'll post it as soon as I can, SWEARZIES!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I was in vacation in Florida ….. ******** but as I'm writing this it's 8:30 at night and I have to wait another three hours for my flight to be here, then I'll get back to the other airport at around 1:)hours for my flight to be here, then I'll get back to the other airport at around 1:00 am then I have to drive an hour in a half to get home!!!!!!! Wish me luck..**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All the tdi campers were busy at work preparing for Halloween, while Cody, Dj and Owen were busy hanging decorations the others were making and designing their Halloween costumes.

Courtney was in her room at playa des losers, ah yes…poor Courtney, never saw it coming… She turned her back for a moment , a split moment, and from out of no where a dark murderous figure appeared from out of the blue, small dagger in hand. The stranger crept behind her.

To Courtney it seemed to happen in slow motion, she was grabbed around the waist, while another hand covered her mouth as she was about to scream. She dropped her costume fabric and placed both her hands on the attackers arm that was around her waist. Screaming was useless it was only muffled into the stranger's hand. She pictured the worst as the mysterious figure's face came up close to her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her cold skin. She closed her eyes in terror, the attacker came in closer and whispered….

" happy Halloween princess.."

Courtney felt a wave of relief come over her as she was released from Duncan's firm grip, and turned to face him.

" Duncan! You totally freaked me out!" yelled Courtney

" I'll say, you should have seen the look on your face!!!!" Duncan replied " come on Courtney everyone needs a good scare! It's Halloween!

' I believe in all hallows eve, and I believe in the spirit of Halloween, I only think it is a bit childish to scare others out of there wits for enjoyment." Courtney replied

" yeah well get used to it, where I come from if you have yet to be scared on Halloween, you are prey.." Duncan said

" I'll keep that in mind…" Courtney said.

" you do that, now come on chris wants everyone down in the main plaza." Duncan said

' alright I'' finish my costume later.'' Courtney said

Everyone was gathered around chris who was going to make an announcement.

" welcome campers to playa des loser's fright fest." This got a few " whatevers" and " groans from the audience.

' as I was saying, since it is close to Halloween we will be having a Halloween costume party!" " each camper needs to make a costume, which most of you are working on and you must where it to the dance party." Chris said.

" PARTY!" geoff said from out of the blue…..

' yeah well adios amigos! I have some…..um….bussiness to attend to." Chris said to the campers and chef, who both silently chuckled.

" did anyone else find what he just said suspicious?" heather asked.

" It's chris we're talking about here, he's never going to be done with us." Replied gwen

" you're probably right we should be on our guard at all times during the party." Trent said.

" trust me I'm already on it…" Courtney said as she glared at Duncan.

Duncan looked back at her. " what?" he asked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" I' so excited about this party belle!" Lindsay said " I'm going as super women, what are you going as?"

" a pumpkin" Beth said.

" cool when we're done with the party can we make pumpkin pie?" Lindsay asked.

The farm girl shook her head at her blonde friend.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile, we go back to Courtney, who is bringing her new Halloween costume of a zombie bride to her room to change when she hears a creak from down the hall followed by foot steps.

**Sigh** " Duncan I know it's you save yourself the trouble and just show yourself."

She heard nothing more so she disregarded it and continued walking. But again she heard the footsteps and turned to look back, and she saw just a faint glimpse of what she thought to be Duncan hide behind a wall in one of the corridors

She thought this woulb be a good time to get back at Duncan for scaring her so she gently set her dress down as quitley as she could over to where he was hiding.

Little did our friend Courtney know she was in for the scare of the century…

As Courtney slowly crept down the hallway to where he was hiding, she was very careful not to make a sound. She jumped in front of her stalker with her arms raised and a devilious smile on her face.

"Duncan"!!!!

She felt he heart stop as she realized that the man behind the wall was not her boyfriend, but another strange man. It was too dark to see him, but Courtney was able to make out what he was holding…..a sack, gag and some rope.

The man smirked at Courtney and took her into his grasp.

" no honey, but don't worry you'll be seeing him soon." The strange man said

Courtney did not recongnise the voice, no it wasn't even chef…

" who are you?" Courtney stuttered as she tried to break free but it was usless due to the fact that she was still in shock.

" you're just going to have to find out, sweetheart." He said as he pushed a cloth into courtney's face. She struggled to get free, but the cloth was spiked with some sort of knock out drug and she fell limp in his arms.

" that was way too easy" the boy said as he placed her into the bag. " easy grab."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OOOOHHHH! Cliffhanger! Send me reviews and I'll update, and feel free to send me ideas for the casts costumes. Farewell!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I got some good reviews** **keep them coming because this chapter is going to have some awesome cliffhangers! Really! So read on!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

All the campers, minus Courtney were getting dressed in to their costumes. We now go to the boys dorms to see what they're up to.

" does anyone else fell worried about what Chris said?" Cody asked.

" this is Chris we're talking about, he probably has some sort of prank planned or something." Trent replied

" you think he's going to have another psycho killer come?" Cody said.

" most likely, just keep on your toes." Duncan said

" what did Courtney mean when Chris was telling us to keep on our toes." Trent asked

"Aw, a little pre Halloween scare, what? She makes it way too easy you should have seen the look on her face." Duncan said

Duncan left the room in his pirate costume, leaving Cody and Trent.

" forget Chris I think we need to keep an eye on Duncan." Cody said

" I hear ya man." Trent said.

While the first of the ex-campers were arriving they started to compliment each other on their costume choices.

( I got these ideas from irukandji, thanks!!!!! A/N )

Gwen: vampire

Trent: Elvis

Heather: devil

Dj: bunny

Noah: is wearing a shirt that says" this is my shirt now give me candy"

Cody is a box of soap

Duncan is a pirate

Bridgette is a fairy

Geoff is a banana

Lashawna is a bee

Ezekiel has a knife in his head.

Owen is a chicken with " fried" chicken:)

Izzy is an egg

Tyler is a football player

Harold is wizard

Katie is a ladybug

Sadie is a beatle

Eva is a...a...(laughing hysterically) CHEERLEADER!! LOL

Justin is a gladiator.

Beth pumpkin

Lindsay super woman.

The dj started to play monster mash and the party really started to get going. Bridgette and Geoff were dancing, Owen and Izzy were raiding the food table. Noah was well, being noah, while Cody was trying to pick up girls with his chessey pick-up lines

" hey are you from Tennessee?, because you're the only ten I see."

( A/N LOL don't ask me how I know that.)

Anyways, lashawna was sitting over by the pool while Harold was trying to talk to her.

" did you know that the scientific name for a bumble bee is Bombus sp., or that it is actually physically impossible for a bumble bee to fly, but they do it anyways." Harold said.

lashawna was trying to fake a smile while she ignored him.

Eva was hiding her shame from her costume in the closet, Justin was showing of his pecs to Katie and Sadie. Meanwhile Gwen and Trent were also having a conversation...er well.....they were making out first but now they're talking..( A/N you know what, none of the stories on this site have Trent and Gwen making out. They are a couple" in my story anyways" aren't they?!!)

" hey Trent you know what I love about Halloween?" Gwen said

" what's that?" Trent replied.

" that I can be myself with out being judged."

" aw, Gwen, baby I don't judge you."

" no not you but, when I go out in public and people always think to themselves" what's with that weird Goth. freak"

" no Gwen you shouldn't let those people get to you, everyone's special, you're more special to me too."

' a.w., Trent!"

Know we go back to the main party dance floor were a certain delinquent pirate was looking for his zombie bride ( Courtney)

" man this peg leg is killing my knee Duncan thought to himself as he looked around the party looking for Courtney

he came across Geoff so he thought he might ask him.

" hey yo Geoff you seen Courtney anywhere?" Duncan asked

" what, oh, no dude in fact I haven't seen her since we went back to working on our costumes." Geoff replied

" last time I saw her she was going back to her room to get dressed for the party." Bridgette said.

Duncan started to get nervous, but he didn't show it. Chris had an announcement before he could say anything else.

" hello campers, are you enjoying the party?" everyone cheered.

" well I hope so, CAUSE IT VERY WELL MAY BE YOUR LAST!!!" everyone gasped.

" you see, tonight is going to be full of surprises to scare your pants clean of."" you may or may not have already noticed that one of your fellow campers is gone." Chris said

" I thought a.A. was just hiding in the closet?" Lindsay asked.

" no Lindsay I mean Courtney.. She is the first victim of our killer and you will al be next so–

he wasn't able to finish before his cell phone rang. " Chris here........yah......uh huh.......but you took her didn't you?...................well if you didn't who did.......uh huh.....yeah.....I'll see what I can do."

" um.......seems that there is a slight change in plans.

" where is Courtney?!" Duncan yelled.

" chill dude, here's the thing at first we had an idea to take you off one by one, but it seems that our" killer is stuck in traffic and unable to join us." Chris said.

" so then why is she missing?" Duncan impatiently asked again.

' well I got a call from the producers saying that we need to find her because the police have informed us that there was a break out from a jail not too far away from here, he's not a good dude." Chris said

" so what you're telling me is that there is a kidnapper/killer on the loose at this hotel and he already had Courtney?!" Dj said frantic.

" yeah that pretty much sums it up, but you forgot that the phones don't work and someone sunk the only boat out of here, I can't reach anybody!" chef said walking into the room.

" this si insane we have to find her!!!" Duncan said frantic.

" well it may be no use for all we know she could be dead already." heather said

" don't say that!" Gwen snapped.

" well it's probably true." heather said

" yeah well here's what else is probably true, you're next!" Gwen snapped

" hold on maggots when I found the cut phone wire I also found this note." chef said holding up a blood stained note.

" quick read it!" Trent said.

Chef slowly opened the letter...............

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Did I promise a cliffhanger? Huh? Review plz I'll try to update as soon as I can **

**Happy Halloween!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi everyone, I'm probably going to try and wrap up this story if not in this chapter in the next, they'll be very long and exicting don't worry, but it's HALLOWEEN!! so I need to finish up my halloween story.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

courtney's POV

I didn't know were I was, and I didn't know who brought. All I know is that I am tied to a chair and blind folded. They didn't gag me so I tried calling for help a few times but when no one answered I gave up. First thing to do when I get out of here is beat the living crap out of chris, this is obviously his doing. I stop my thinking when I hear someone open a door.

" hello?, is someone there?, please help me!" I yelled.

I felt a presence so I knew whoever it was they weren't planning on talking back to me. It was most likely the guy that brought me here.

He was pacing around the room, I wasn'y sure what he was doing because I couldn't see, but it sounded like he was setting up somekind of equitment.

" what are you--" I couldn't finish before he put a gag around my mouth and chuckled lowly, I tried to scream but with the gag it was no use.

" all will be revealed soon my dear, you're probably wondering why you're here." he said

I didn't even have to say anything I shivered in fear.

" well, instead of getting me to tell you, why don't we ask that boyfriend of yours hm?" he said

"duncan" I thought I fought against the ropes to try and break free but again to no avail then I heard him turn on what sounded like a camera.

duncan's POV

I was so scared when we were looking for courtney that we wouldn't find her, but her dead body.

" has anyone found her yet?!" I asked franitcally to gwen.

" duncan this is going to take time since chris wanted us to all stay together untill we know what is going on." she said

" yeah, he said that only the interns could go look and that we need to stay here." lashawna said

" this is so stupid!!! whay can't I go help look for her staying here does nothing." I yelled

" staying here keeps you alive man, who knows who is going to be next?" geoff said

" DON'T SAY THAT!!" I screamed

" well it's probably true, and they'll be coming for us next." geoff said

I was so close to going over there and punching him in the face when chris came in with a bag in his hands.

" alrighty campers, who wants to hear the bad news first?" chris said, everyone raised there hands

" first of we have no connection to anywhere beyond the island and no way to get to the mainland, plus no one has been able to find courtney yet." chris sais" however we did find some clues."

chris held out princess's costume in his hand. and in his other a tape recorder thingy....

" this was found on the way to her dorm, and this tape recorder thingy was founf with it." chris said

" *gasp* that's courtney's dress! oohh.. she didn't even put it on before she was abducted." bridgette whined

" that's a wireless transmiter, it allows you to watch live feed from another video camers." harold said

" courtney didn't have one of those, maybe it' from the mur---- I mean captor." gwen said

I gave her a glare, but had to give her credit on the save. I watched with nearly unbearable antisipation as haorld used his geeky skills to hook up the transmitter. And what I saw when the picture came on was almost unbearable. Courtney was tied to a chair, blinded and gaged but she was very much alive because I could see her moving. I almost felt relieved.

" Courtney!" I screamed. Then I heard the voice of a boy around my age who I had hoped I would never have to hear again.

" hello duncan, so we meet again, you can hear me but I can't hear you so don't bother yelling just listen. A year ago on this very night you did the unforgivable, and betrayed me as well as your gang." he said

I saw Courtney stiffen up as she heard the word gang, she was stting so still...

" oh you didn't tell her did you... well let me give her and everyone else the 411, you were a member of my gang one year ago. You were one of the best, no one could beat you, toughest gangster in the city other than me of coarse." he said I wanted to kill him.

" I had high hopes for you untill that night, that ONE night were you backed... down, you were to steal the police's information from the station so that we could know their every move before they made it, but when you heard of the plans you said you wouldn't......that you wouldn't steal something like that from your parents, so when I said I would do it myself you took it anyways to hide it from me, then you left your parents and I haven't been able to find you for almost a year. Untill know of corse." he said'

I couldn't believe he was back, I thought I had gotten rid of him a year ago, I looked around while some were looking at the scren in shock, and some at me...

" so I do believe a trade is in order, you give me the police codes and I will give you courtney completely unharmed, but if you refuse to cooporate, then she will die a slow and painful death." he said while slowly pulling a knife out of his pocket

I stopped breathing when I saw that knife, I also saw and heard courtney's muffled screams of terror, I was sure she must have heard.

" you have three hours to respond, and hurry, courtney's waiting" he said chuckling as he brushed the knife near courtney's face. then the television went blank.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**cliffhanger!!! trust me the next chapter will be the last. review and I'll update soon! Happy Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm going to make this the last chapter of this story.. But the good news id today is my birthday!! Yeah!! **I**t would be happier if my friend ( I will not mention names) would stop singing happy birthday to me, she's one of my best friends but sometimes she can be a twitch,**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I was shocked and stunned after I saw that, " damn!" I thought to myself. There was no question I had to get Courtney, I wasn't going to let her die. I knew were the chip with the information was so I went to go get it.

" were do you think you're going?" Trent asked.

" I'm getting Courtney back whatever it takes." I said

" you're not thinking of actually giving him that chip are you?!" Trent yelled

" That's what it's going take." I yelled over my shoulder at him.

" do you know what someone like that can do with that kind of information!" Trent yelled.

Currently I was looking through Courtney's suitcase for the wooden skull I had given her the night she left.

* Flashback*

_I'll never forget you._

* end of flashback*

The last words she said to me before leaving for what I had thought to be forever, that feeling of losing her I felt that night was the same feeling I was feeling now, no way I was going to lose her again.

" do you know what someone like that could do to Courtney with that knife?! " I finally yelled back.

" listen, I know you want to save her, but hear me out. They shut of all communications and transportation to and from the island, once he gets what he wants do you think he'll even keep her or any of us alive?!" Gwen said.

I didn't want to believe it but she was right, he had me in a corner, but I kept looking when I finally found the skull I stuck two fingers in the left eye and brought out the chip.

" you hid it in the skull you gave her?" Harold asked.

" yeah I figured he would find me one day, so I thought I had to get it as far away from me as possible, what I didn't know was that I'd ever see her again after that night she was kicked off." Duncan said.

We walked back down to the lobby waiting for a sign of what to do next

" Look! The transmitter is on, he's sending us something!" Harold said

' turn it on quick!" I said.

He flipped the switch and a picture of him came on, Courtney was no where to be seen.

" hello again Duncan, I see you have the chip, we shall make the exchange on the dock were the voted off contestants come to the island. If you try to cross me I will kill Courtney, you have ten minutes to meet me at said area, for every minute you are late I shall stab her until you are five minutes late and she is dead, better hurry." he said then the TV went blank.

I stood frozen, this was it I had to get her back.

" Duncan think about this, she wasn't in that camera shoot how do we know that she's still alive." Dizzy said.

" she's alive!!!" " I know it!" I screamed.

" forget it iz, he's too stubborn he's willing to save one girls life and kill all of us." Justin said.

" what did you say pretty boy?!" I screamed.

" They're not going to let us live Duncan they're going to kill us all including Courtney even if you give him the chip." Justin said

" I don't care what you say, I'm going, anyone who wants to come with me can." Duncan said

" I'm going to go with him." Geoff stated.

" and I'm with Geoff." Bridgette said

" and I'm going with Bridgette" Gwen said.

" and I'm with Gwen." Trent said.

Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, and Geoff walked down to the dock were they saw him waiting.

" you have the chip?" he asked

" yeah, were's Courtney?!" I asked annoyed

He snapped his fingers and to large men brought out Courtney who was half asleep and looked to be in pain.

" COURTNEY" I screamed. I tried to run over to her but he put a knife near he throat and I stopped dead.

" nah ah ah ah, give me the chip then I'll give you Courtney." he said

I took the chip out of my pocket, looked at it then looked at Courtney, she had sorrow and worry in her eyes, I started to walk over to him when..

" Duncan!!! don't do it!!" Courtney yelled

When she yelled he hit her over the head with the handle of the knife and she screamed in agony as she fell over.

" hey!" I yelled.

" give me the chip!!!!" he yelled

I started to walk over to him again, when I was in arms reach, I reached out the chip to him and when he was about to take it, DJ's bunny, bunny jumped out of now where and took the chip out of my hand, swallowed it then attacked Courtney's captor.

" ahhhh! Stupid flea bag get it off me!!!!!" he said

I took advantage of this opportunity and went over to untie Courtney.

" Duncan!" she screamed " you came!"

" of course I did." I said... " I...I love you Courtney..

" Oh Duncan, I love you too." Courtney said

" leaned down close to her and as we were about to kiss

*Bang*

" ahhhhh!!!!!!" Courtney screamed in pain as she gripped her side, which has been grazed by a bullet.

I looked over to the former gang leader with I gun in hand.

" I never lose Duncan, I may not have the chip but I haven't lost." he said

" Courtney, Courtney, stay with me..." I said as tears were running down my face.

" It's over for you and your girlfriend Duncan---- He wasn't able to finish before he was tackled by chef. And the gun flew out of his hand.

Just then the police started to show up, and cuffed him.

" were did they come from." I asked.

" Harold used the translator to get a signal to the main land to send help." Lashawna said.

I looked down at Courtney, she was still awake but barely.

" I NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE, SHE'S BEEN SHOT!!!!" I screamed.

" stay with me Courtney, Courtney can you hear me? Courtney, Courtney, Courtney......." His voice drifted away as she fell unconscious.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okay so this isn't my last chapter, Cliff hanger!**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ha Ha Just kidding!!!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Epilouge

Courtney was rushed to the hospital, she had suffered a lot of blood loss but she had lived. The head gangster was finally put in prison, and the chip was recovered and destroyed...after....um... a while. Anyways Before she had woken up Duncan had came and visited her every day. He was very relieved when she finally woke up.

_*flashback*_

Courtney in a hospital bed with many wires coming out of her, the doctors ahd told Duncan that she would be waking up soon.

" Duncan?" Courtney said, her voice sounded weak.

" right here princess,"he was near the point of tears he was so happy.

" oh, Duncan , I fell like I've been shot."

" It's okay princess, every thing is okay, but don't ever scare me like that again. Ever." he said with a firm tone.

" I won't if you won't" Courtney said.

" deal." Duncan said.

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!!!!!!


End file.
